New Host Black Magician
by Jinchuriki Shukaku14
Summary: Seorang duelis payah mendapati bahwa duel bukan lagi menggunakan kartu tapi menggunakan Virtual reality dan monster menjadi partner dalam petualangan tanpa batas demi mendapatkan gelar "Raja Duel" namun sebuah bencana terjadi. Sistem Cardinal Lock mengunci semua pemain dan merubah Rule permainan menjadi RPG dengan beberapa peratuan bisakah Duelis tersebut melewati hal tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:semua karakter milik Kazuki Takahashi Chapter 1

(Kriiiiiing kriiiiiing kriiiing')

'Ahhh gawat aku terlambat pokoknya aku harus cepat-cepat supaya tidak kehabisan lagi.'

Ketika sampai disana kulihat orang-orang sudah bubar dari toko dan bahagia, dengan masing-masing sudah membawa kartu baru yang mereka beli.

'Sial aku terlambat lagi.'

Aku merutuki nasibku yang tidak dapat kartu yang kuinginkan.

"Ah kasihan sekali terlambat lagi ya."

Seorang wanita berambut kuning dan tergerai menghampiriku, dengan wajah tersenyum mengejek dia adalah Amano Misa.

"Aku tidak terlambat hanya kurang cepat, lagi pula semalam aku sudah memasang alarm di kamarku."

Yah mau bagaimana pun aku selalu kesiangan sih entahlah mungkin ini semacam penyakit, Gadis tersebut lalu menunjukku dan mulai mengoceh.

"Alasan macam apa itu? tapi terserah yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku cari ini dia."

(Misa memamerkan kartu barunya)

"'Shining angel joan!"'

Woah jadi dia sudah mendapat apa yang dia mau, pantas saja dia terlihat senang.

"Yap inilah kartu yang selalu kutunggu akhirnya ketemu juga."

Eh dia mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membuatku iri saja, padahal disini aku sedang frustasi karena kartu yang kucari tidak ada.

"Apa kau melihat kartu yang aku cari?"

Ternyata dia memiliki sedikit perhatian juga.

"Tidak ketemu!"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa kartu itu tidak ada ya pasahal itu selalu kunantikan.

"Apa kartu itu sudah tidak di keluarkan lagi ya."

Di tengah obrolan kami didepan toko, duduklah seseorang yang tidak kukenal dia memakai pakaian dasar hitam jaket merah dan celana jeans putih. Misa masih menanyaiku.

"Kau masih berniat mencarinya?"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dengan pertanyaannya, dan mataku menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja, kartu itu adalah kartu legendaris 'Black Magician' milik...milik...eh oto.

Aku mencoba mengingat siapa pemiliknya tapi seberapa keras ku mencoba, aku tidak berhasil menemukan nama pemilik kartu itu.

"Milik siapa Yudi?."

Di tengah usahaku yang sia sia mengingat nama pemilik kartu itu, Misa kembali menanyai dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala atas pertanyaannya.  
"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, terakhir saat aku berduel dengannya aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

Perasaanku saja atau memang benar tapi aku merasa pria yang dari tadi duduk di sampingku ini, sedikit terkejut saat aku mengatakan nama kartu yang ku cari lalu Misa kembali membuka suara.

"Dasar payah harusnya kau menanyakan siapa namanya, ya sudah aku pulang."

Dia pun pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, dan tak berapa lama orang misterius itu mendekatiku.

"Hai sobat, apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Aku menatap curiga padanya dan tidak menjawab beberapa saat, sampai dia kembali membuka suara.

"Tenang saja aku tidak bermaksud jahat kau bisa percaya padaku."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu membuat aku sedikit tidak enak juga.

"Eh maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung sebenarnya aku sedang duduk saja, tadinya aku ingin membeli kartu baru, ahh kalau seperti ini terus aku tidak bisa membangun deck-ku."

Ya aku tidak mungkin bisa menciptakan deckku kalau begini.

"Oh iya kau bilang ingin membeli kartu 'Black Magician' yah."

Dia menanyaiku tentang kartu yang ingin kubeli, apa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang kartu itu

"'Benar, apa anda mengetahui dimana aku bisa menemukannya.'

Tentu saja jika aku bisa menemukannya aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya, lalh Kemudian dia menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Hmm aku tidak tahu semenjak pemilik pertamanya mengembara, keberadaan kartu itu juga lenyap seperti ditelan bumi.."

"Ehm pemilik pertama,tapi kenapa orang yang kemarin berduel denganku itu bilang 'carilah kartu ini dan temukan, serta temuilah Yuki Judai' Dia bilang seperti."

Wajah orang itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu lalu dia berkata.

"Apa orang yang memberitahumu itu meninggalkan sesuatu seperti surat."

"Ya,tapi bagaimana kau mengetahuinya ehm akan kuambilkan,nah ini suratnya." (aku memperlihatkan surat dengan lambang Milenium Ankh)

"Ah kalau begitu kau sudah tau nama pemilik dari kartu itu, kan sudah ada surat ini pasti ada namanya kan?"'

Sejujurnya aku juga ingin mengetahui tapi ada wasiat yang ditinggalkannya.

"'Seharusnya begitu tapi orang yang memberiku surat ini berpesan, agar jangan membuka surat ini dan harus diserahkan kepada orang yang bernama Yuki judai atau Seto Kaiba"

Lalu orang itu berdiri dan menarik senyum lebar, sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"yosh serahkan suratnya akulah orang yang kau cari Aku Yuki Judai si Duelist Pengembara yang dimaksud olehnya."

"Oh jadi kau yah yang bernama Yuki judai ini kuserahkan suratnya padamu."

Aku berkata demikian sambil menyerahkan suratnya kepada Judai,  
Dia pun menerima surat itu dan membacanya isi surat tersebut.

And cut~

Saa minna san ini adalah remake dari fanfic ini kuharap kalian bakal menikmati cerita yang akan kusajikan, dan perhatian cerita akan benar-benar berubah dari apa yang pernah kalian baca sankyou.

Metode duel nanti akan berduel layaknya di dunia game, dengan basis pertarungan antara para monster saja mohon ikuti ceritaku ini lebih sabar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh milik Kazuki Takahashi

New Host Blaci Magician baru punya saya

Chapter 2 kerisauan Judai

Ketika Judai selesai membacanya dia kembali menatapku lalu tersenyum, sambil menyimpan kertas yang sudah kuberikan kepadanya kemudian dia mendekatiku.

"Hei apa kau mau kutunjukan sesuatu?"

Matanya sarat dengan keputusasaan sambil bahunya menurun entah apa yang sedang dia alami, tapi sepertinya itu sangat berat lalu pelan-pelan aku mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya.

"Eh! Sesuatu, daripada itu lebih baik kau ceritakan siapa dirimu? Darimana kau berasal, dan setelah itu baru kau boleh menunjukkanku apa yang kau maksudkan itu."

Setidaknya aku penasaran dengan masa lalunya, sampai bisa membuat matanya sayu mengandung keputusasaan tersebut. Perlahan dia tersenyum kecut yang kurasa itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh ayolah! kau jangan menggodaku terus baiklah, dimulai dari perkenalan namaku adalaha Yuki Judai aku adalah bla bala..."

Judai ya jadi itu namanya suara dari dirinya sedikit bergetar walau dia memaksakan setenang mungkin, tapi hei aku bukanlah orang yang pertama kali menghadapi orang seperti dirinya. Karena aku selalu menenangkan Misa jika dia sedang galau.

"Dan itulah diriku, sekarang coba kau jelaskan siapa dirimu."

Setelah dia menjelaskan tentang dirinya, sontak aku terkejut karena dia juga memintaku untuk menjelaskan siapa diriku.

"Namaku Yudi dan aku adalah duelist yang selalu kalah dalam duel, kekalahanku bahkan tak terhitung. Dan kekalahan yang terakhir adalah saat berduel, dengan seorang duelis yang memberiku surat itu tapi..."

Aku menatap Judai tajam bukan karena hasrat permusuhan, namun lebih kepada tatapan penegasan.

"Tapi apa Yudi-san?"

"Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang menyimpan sesuatu seorang diri dan mencoba memikul, apa yang menurutku tidak mungkin bisa ku pikul."

Judai sedikit melebarkan mata dan membuka mulutnya ketika aku selesai mengucapkan sekilas tentang diriku. Lalu kali ini dia menarik senyum kecil sambil ujung bibirnya bergetar diikuti kepala tertunduk.

"Hah sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegundahanku ya, aku memang tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan."

Aku menarik senyum mendengar ucapannya karena memang, masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau hanya berdiam diri dan tak mencoba menyelesaikannya.

"Aku bisa tahu karena aku biasa menghadapi teman wanitaku jika dalam masalah."

"Hoh sepertinya pertemanan dirimu dengannya cukup akrab ya?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi aku hanya menganggapnya teman baik, lagi pula dia dan aku adalah teman baik dan yang menghubungkan aku dan Misa adalah duel.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, dan kenapa kau mendapat surat ini dari orang misterius itu..."

Judai menjelaskan semuanya padaku sesuatu yang menurutku gila, tapi saat aku mencari kebohongan dari perkataan dan tatapan matanya saat menjelaskan semua. Tak ada satu bukti kebohongan dari gerak geriknya, dengan kata lain dia berkata jujur apa adanya.

"Jadi karena kau yang sudah terpilih oleh Yugi-san maka kau harus membantu kami, menyelamatkan mereka agar bisa keluar dari sesuatu yang telah kami ciptakan dan kemungkinan menyelesaikan hal tersebut membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

Aku hanya membuka lebar mata dan mulutku karena penjelasan yang telah diucapkannya. Jika ini sungguhan maka jalan satu-satunya adalah meminta bantuan teman-temanku.

"Judai san kenapa kau dan Kaiba melakukan penelitian itu? apa yang hendak kalian capai dari penelitian itu?"

Judai menunduk dalam saat mendengar pertanyaanku, dia meremas kedua tangannya yang menyatu menahan gejolak emosi.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah ideku untuk menciptakan dunia dimana manusia dan monster bisa berinteraksi secara nyata, dan para monster memiliki kepribadian namun projek yang kupikir indah itu malah berubah menjadi bencana dan malapetaka."

Rasa penyesalan yang mendalam terasa ketika dia mengucapkan hal itu, aku memejamkan mata menimbang semuanya. Jika aku gagal aku akan terjebak selamanya tapi yang pasti, jika aku berhasil maka gelar raja duel akan jadi milikku.

"Yosh aku akan pergi ke dunia itu dan mencari petunjuk, lagi pula Yugi san mempercayakan diriku."

Sudut bibir Judai melengkuk saat aku mengatakannya dengan optimis dan matanya berisi sebuah cahaya, seolah dia baru menemukan harapan baru dalam hidupnya.

"Arigatou sudah mau percaya padaku Yudi!"

"Hei aku juga punya syarat agar mau menjalankan hal tersebut."

Judai mengangkat wajah dan liquid bening tercetak di sudut bawah kelopak matanya.

"Apapun syaratnya aku akan mencoba untuk memenuhinya."

baik inilah syaratku 1. Aku ingin agar aku bisa pergi bersama dengan teman-temanku karena ku hanya percaya pada temanku saja 2. Aku harap kau menjelaskan detil tentang dunia itu.

itu saja syarat dariku."

Judai menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengelap matanya dengan tangan, lalu dia mulai berdiri dengan semangat.

"Baik aku juga akan ikut dirimu ke dunia itu sudah waktunya bagiku untuk melihat, dunia yang telah Kaiba, Yugi-san dan diriku ciptakan. Saatnya pergi ke Institut Penelitian Dunia Virtual Duel Monster."

And Cut

Saa minna san gomen baru update seperti biasa aku lebih mendahulukan projek utamaku, yaitu I Want to be Maou karena itu adalah projek panjangku.

Lanjutan dari chapter kemarin kali ini Judai mengeluh tentang aoa yang menimpa dirinya apa itu akan terjawab perlahan jadi harap ikuti dengan sabar.

Satu lagi untuk fic ini aku akan up tiap 3 hari karena wordnya bakal kubuat cuman 750 per chapter doain agar ini berjalan lancar ya.

Terima kasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian yang menunggu Fanfic ini update dan selalu mendukungku.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja ya.  
Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar, ditambah kebahagian di dunia dan di alam selanjutnya.

Bacalah terus New Host Black Magician dan ikutilah perjuangan Yudi, demi meraih impiannya untuk menjadi seorang Raja duel dalam dunia virtual. 


End file.
